Zombies versus Clone Troopers
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when there is only odd eerie silence for some clone troopers who think they're on a routine check up of a colony the Republic has asked them to look into?
1. Investigation Force

Zombies versus Clone Troopers

Chapter 1: Investigation Force

It seemed like it should have been a routine inspection for a group of clone troopers as their gunship was landing on a distant moon that had been inhabited by colonists. The head clone trooper got out of the gunship and looked around, the place seemed quiet, too quiet.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place" said the clone trooper commander.

"Oh come on, it's just a typical inspection, the Republic does this all the time with these colonialists" said a clone trooper.

"Yea, maybe you might be right" said the clone trooper commander, "but just to be sure nothing else surprises us, keep up on your guard."

The squad of clone troopers got out of their gunship and headed to the city on the moon they were on. The city itself was quite empty of its inhabitants. Not a single trace of them could be found at all.

"This is so eerily strange" said a clone trooper.

"Oh come on, you're being paranoid" said another trooper, "they must be around here somewhere."

Suddenly the clone troopers heard some odd sounds coming toward them. The sounds didn't sound like normal human sounds at all. But as the clone troopers geared themselves ready for anything waiting around the corner, up above the rooftops of some of the buildings, some odd shadows were moving about and were racing toward where the squad of clone troopers were.

"What the heck is that!" cried one of the clone troopers as he noticed some odd creatures that looked human but were not.

"Whatever they are, fire at them, they do not look friendly!" ordered the clone commander.

The clone troopers fired at the unknown creatures even before they got to get close enough to them. But as the clone troopers continued to move into the city itself, more non-human noises could be heard.

"More of those things are coming" said the clone commander.

"It's as if almost they have overrun the place here" added a clone trooper.

Suddenly more of these creatures emerged from around a corner, along with a number of them climbing up a gate. The clone troopers simply responded by firing their weapons at them as they came by the numbers.

"Keep firing!" cried the clone commander.

As they did, they continued their way and started to climb up a ladder heading up toward the roof of the building. There, a single humanoid like creature they had encountered attacked them before it was put out of its misery. Upon a closer inspection, the clone commander could not believe his eyes as it was none other than a colonialist that was supposed to have welcomed them with open arms.

"What the heck happened here!" cried the clone commander who couldn't believe they were shooting at colonialists.

"Seems like they got some kind of a virus or something" said a clone trooper who was rather making a good educated guess.

"Blast!" cried the clone commander as he could see the gunship being literally torn apart by the former colonialists now infected zombies.

"Oh that's just great, how the heck are we going to contact the Republic now!" cried another clone trooper.

"There must be a communications tower somewhere, if we can find it and activate it, we may just have some hope left" said the clone commander.

"You mean we have to fight our way through the former colony with all of those whatevers out there?" asked the clone trooper.

"Yes, that's the obvious case" continued the clone commander.

As the clone commander and the rest of the squad prepared themselves for another fight, the infected colonialists below were still swarming around, suddenly a grenade was sent from the top below to which some of the zombies noticed it but didn't seem to care as it then exploded.

"Move it!" ordered the clone commander.

The squad of clone troopers continued to fight their way through the crowd of infected colonialists, to which they ended up hearing something heavier moving toward them. The ground shook beneath them as they could hear large stomps moving toward them.

"Something big is coming our way!" cried a clone trooper.

Suddenly what seemed like a large muscular zombie like creature was coming toward them at a very fast speed.

"Shoot and run!" ordered the clone commander.

The clones fired back at the large tank zombie as it began to move through the crowd of other zombies, tossing them around like toys as it moved toward the squad of clone troopers. About a few more feet later, the clone troopers reached an armory and locked the door tight to which the tank zombie could not be able to break down.

"They're not going to stop are they?" asked a clone trooper to the commander.

"No, they're not, but we need to hurry if we want to survive" continued the clone commander.

As the clone troopers started to reload their weapons with the ammo that was left at the armory, the clone commander was still wondering what to do next. The zombies outside the armory were trying to find a way in which wasn't good at all. The clone troopers were outnumbered from ten to one when it came to fighting off the zombies. The communication tower itself was in the center of the colony, which was infested with these zombies roaming about.


	2. Fighting Through

Chapter 2: Fighting Through

The clone commander and the rest of his squad were prepared for the worse, the door behind them was being smashed about by some of the zombies outside along with two large zombies coming to try to smash the metal door. The only option for the clone commander was to go through the sewers of the colony itself.

"Yuck, I'm not getting in there" said a clone trooper as the clone commander opened up the manhole.

"You don't want to get eaten, then get in there, that's an order" said the clone commander.

As the clones headed into the sewers, the clone commander closed the manhole just in the nick of time that the zombies came into the building. The clones down below in the sewers could hear the zombies about with their moans and groans alike, and none of them obviously knew where the clone troopers went.

"So far so good" said the clone commander softly as they continued their way.

As the clones continued through the sewers, they could hear the zombies up above the street lurking about.

"Man, what the heck happened here?" asked one of the clone troopers.

"We won't find answers until we get reinforcements so that they can wipe out these creatures" continued the clone commander.

"These creatures were formerly the colonialists" said a clone trooper, "what if they got a virus infection that's not very known to us?"

"Hmm, interesting theory, but we need to get to that when we survive" continued the clone commander.

But the clones were indeed wondering what could have caused the former colonialists to become like that, up above, a stealth Confederate ship was hovering about, a wicked Neimodian scientist known as Dr. Hadis was the one to oversee the operation down below on the experiments of the colonialists that were favoring the Republic.

"All the colonialists have been infected with your virus" said a Battledroid to Dr. Hadis.

"Very good, we can send in the droids down and take control of the colony for our own, the Republic would kneel before us, knowing that we have developed such a virus that'd infect intelligent beings to behave like this" continued Dr. Hadis.

"Roger, roger" said the Battledroid.

"Er, sir" said another Battledroid, "a few minutes ago, a Republic gunship loaded with clone troopers came, their gunship was destroyed by the infected colonialists, and are now stranded in the former colony itself."

"Bah, they're not going to be so troublesome to us" laughed Dr. Hadis, "we have things that'd turn our way here with a proper invasion force."

The clones were unaware that the Confederacy had plotted this all along to take control of a colony that was loyal to the Republic. But the clones were still trying to get through the sewer systems of the colony itself. One clone trooper ended up hearing some faint cries.

"Did you hear that?" asked the clone trooper to the clone commander.

"Bah, now even I hear it" replied the clone commander.

"It's coming this way, someone might still be alive" said the clone trooper.

"Be careful" said the clone commander as he and the others of his squad had the clone trooper's back.

As the clone trooper crept closer, he opened up a hidden door which revealed to be a young woman to be crying.

"Ma'am, are you hurt, do you need medical attention?" asked the clone trooper.

The woman stopped crying and instead began to leap toward the clone trooper in trying to attack him with the sharp claws.

"Bah, it's one of them!" cried the clone trooper.

The clones fired back helping their comrade as the witch-like zombie attempted to attack them. It'd soon be over for the witch-zombie who was no match for the clone troopers.

"Man, I hate that!" cried the clone trooper, "We're trying to help someone, and yet they ended up becoming one of those ugly creatures from the surface!"

"I know how you feel" said the clone commander who was rather sad as well, "come on, let's keep moving, I sense there might be more of these tricky ones out there."

"Now you're trying to sound like a Jedi" sighed the clone trooper, "I wish a Jedi were here though, would be a big help."

The clones continued onward into the sewers, more faint cries all around them could be hear, the clone commander certainly did not like where they were heading or what was making those faint cries.

"This doesn't look good" said the clone commander as he could hear the cries as they were getting closer and closer to their objective.

"This should scare the daylights out of those things" said a clone trooper who then promptly threw a grenade into the direction of where the faint cries were.

"You fool, that might have actually been a cry for help!" cried the clone commander.

But sadly, the clone commander would be wrong, those same type of witch-like zombies that attacked the other clone trooper started to come out of the woodworks.

"What did I tell ya!" cried the clone trooper who threw the grenade as his hunch was right on the mark.

The clone troopers then began to fire in all directions as the witch-like zombies came out trying to claw their way at the clones. The clone squad formed a circle protecting each other as the witch-like zombies came out by the droves.

"Keep firing until no more come our way!" ordered the clone commander.

"Does it look like we have a choice!" added a clone trooper.

After the last witch-like zombie was shot dead by the clones, silence fell that was quite eerie, but up above in space, the Confederacy was well prepared to make an assault on the former colony knowing that these infected former colonialists would be easy targets.

"Time for the invasion to begin" laughed Dr. Hadis, "we'll probably show Count Dooku our results."


	3. The Evil Doctor's Intentions

Chapter 3: The Evil Doctor's Intentions

Indeed, Dr. Hadis was quite intended on invading the Republic colony. The colony itself was overrun by infected colonialists whom were swarming everywhere in sight.

"Launch the invasion!" ordered Dr. Hadis.

"Roger, roger" replied the commanding Battle Droid.

About a few drop ships were sent down onto the colony, and rows of Battle and Super Battle Droids came out along with a squad of Trade Federation Battle tanks and spider walkers. Dr. Hadis himself would soon join the battle as his transport came down toward the battle scene.

"Easy pickings" laughed Dr. Hadis as the droids were having an easy time shooting the infected colonialists.

"It's like shooting rabid animals" laughed a Battle Droid.

"Roger, roger" said another Battle Droid who kept on firing at some oncoming colonialists.

But suddenly, the Confederacy themselves were in a big surprise, a group of tank zombies were coming out of the city itself and started to attack the attacking battle droids and superbattle droids alike. A Trade Federation battle tank fired upon the oncoming tank zombies which ultimately killed them off.

"Bah, I didn't realize my virus could mutant these beings" said Dr. Hadis who then continued to think what other type of zombies could be out there, "send in the Droidekas!"

The Droidekas indeed came by the numbers, as the Droidekas stopped, they then readied themselves and began to fire their weapons at the oncoming zombies. Likewise, the other droids joined in the attack, meanwhile, for the squad of clone troopers who were still down below the sewer, a clone trooper noticed there were robotic voices up above as they could hear droids coming their way.

"Blast!" cried the clone trooper, "I wonder if this virus was designed by the Confederacy!"

"Hmm, you could be right" said the clone commander.

As the clones found their way into what seemed like a Republic command center in the colony itself, the clones were cautious not to go forward too fast as some zombies were lurking about.

"Bah, those infected colonialists are here too!" cried a clone trooper.

"Time to light us a surprise for them!" laughed the clone commander as he then threw a grenade at some zombies that were nearby.

The zombies didn't seem to care about the grenade, as it then exploded them into pieces. The clones then moved onto the main communication area of the colony itself fighting their way through the row of zombies as they were shooting rapidly at them.

"Keep shooting!" cried the clone commander.

Suddenly several witch zombies came toward them with their claws, they fired back with a few clone troopers firing grenades at the witch zombies. The clone commander himself was able to get to the main communicator console of the tower.

"Time to setup a rescue group" said the clone commander.

As the clone commander was trying to send a transmission to a Republic cruiser not far, several zombies outside spotted the clones inside the communication tower itself.

"Here they come!" cried a clone trooper who geared up.

The zombies were on two fronts, fighting droids on one end, and fighting clones on the other. For the clones, time was running out for them. Each wave of zombies that were coming toward them were getting larger, for the droids, the wave of zombies were getting smaller.

"Sir, the infected colonialists are treating sir" said a Battle Droid to Dr. Hadis.

"Hmm, either they have stopped focusing on us, or they have found a new target" thought Dr. Hadis.

"Must be those pesky clone troopers that landed here awhile ago" continued the Battle Droid.

"Very good, let the infected colonialists concentrate more on the bothersome clones" said Dr. Hadis.

"Roger, roger" laughed the Battle Droid.

Meanwhile back within the communication tower, the clone troopers were fighting for their lives, several zombies had broken through the metal doors of the communication tower with the aide of a tank zombie. The clones then began to fire back with all of their might, the clone commander only could be able to give a drabble call for help to the Republic cruiser. Onboard the Republic cruiser was none other than Kit Fisto who was onboard with a Republic commander.

"Please help, they're everywhere!" cried the clone commander to the Republic cruiser.

"That call sounds urgent" said Kit to the Republic commander.

"We'll send in reinforcements right away" said the Republic commander.

"I'll go ahead first if you don't mind" said Kit who was heading to his Jedi starfighter.

As Kit headed for his Jedi starfighter, the Jedi himself had no idea what would be in store for him, it would take him only a few hours for him to arrive at the colony itself, he noticed an odd ship hovering about the colony and spotted droids below who were taking advantage over the infected colonialists.

"Time for the cavalry to arrive" said Kit.

Kit zoomed right in with his Jedi starfighter and shot the oncoming droids who were eagerly following the infected colonialists.

"What the!" cried Dr. Hadis who noticed the lone Jedi starfighter, "Shoot it down!"

The Trade Federation tanks were doing their best to target Kit Fisto's Jedi starfighter, yet one missile did manage to strike it, and the Jedi himself was going to sadly land right into a row of zombies. The Jedi quickly opened up his hatch and let out his R2 unit that managed to run off. As the Jedi starfighter crashed into a group of zombies, Kit Fisto ignited his lightsaber and began to slice his way through the number of zombies.

"Sir, look who it is!" cried a clone trooper to the commander.

"Well I don't believe it, it's a Jedi, but not just any Jedi!" said the clone commander.

Kit Fisto continued his way through the crowd of zombies, finally making it all the way to the communications tower were the clone troopers were located.

"Glad you could make it" said the clone commander.

"Sounds like the colonialists got a virus from the Confederacy" said Kit.

"Educated guess indeed" added a clone trooper.

As the clones and their Jedi ally continued to face off with wave after wave of oncoming zombies, a Republic fleet came right out of hyperspace where the head of the fleet noticed a stealth Confederate ship was behind this.


	4. Yet Another Problem

Chapter 4: Yet Another Problem

Indeed the Republic had figured out the truth behind the virus that infected the colonialists, all that was left now was to apprehend the main culprit Dr. Hadis. But before that, they had to get through a number of infected colonialists who were still trying to attack the group of lone clone troopers along with Kit Fisto who came just in the nick of time as things were getting quite grim.

"I told you we needed a Jedi!" laughed the clone commander who was firing rapidly at some infected colonialists.

"Watch out, there are a few banshees coming this way!" cried another clone trooper who noticed a squad of witch zombies were coming their way as they were screaming so loudly tearing up everything in their path.

That obviously was quite easy on the Confederate droid forces who were moving in from behind as they began to fire upon the infected colonialists.

"This is easy target practice!" laughed a Battle Droid to Dr. Hadis.

Suddenly the Confederate ship that was up above was having some issues as a Republic fleet that dropped out of hyperspace was sending its starfighters and attacking the ship.

"Er, sir, sorry to bother you during your invasion, but there seems to be a dilemma here" said the Battle Droid hologram to Dr. Hadis.

"And what might that be?" continued Dr. Hadis.

"Republic forces have dropped out of hyperspace, they're sending fighters after us, we must flee!" cried the Battle Droid captain.

"Heaven's no, my experiment will go in full force, you got those torpedoes of my virus loaded up, don't you?" asked Dr. Hadis.

"Yea, oh, I see what you're trying to tell us to do" said the Battle Droid captain.

Indeed, Dr. Hadis wasn't going to go down without a fight, he'd indeed bring his experiments toward the Republic, one of the Republic cruisers that was being targeted was commanded by several clones, but on that particular ship, a few clones could feel something bad was going to happen.

"Put on your oxygen masks" said a clone trooper to his comrades in his squad.

"Why, we haven't been given the orders from our commanding officer yet" said another clone trooper.

"Look, I just have that bad feeling" said the clone trooper.

Indeed that clone trooper was right on the money, the ship Dr. Hadis controlled fired a torpedo, at least two of them at the Republic cruiser in particular hitting it.

"What damage report?" asked the captain of the ship.

"Nothing bad, but we'll check it out anyway" said a clone trooper as he took a squad to inspect the damage.

But it seemed like hours during the battle there was no response from the progress report from the clone troopers that were sent into the area where the missiles had struck the cruiser.

"A previous squad hasn't reported back yet on any damage reports" said the captain, "send in more."

That would indeed prove an unwise decision, the clone troopers were indeed infected already with the virus, and they were already roaming around the decks of the cruiser looking for any prey. The virus got to the other clone troopers who were not protective in wearing oxygen masks either, and the virus soon consumed them as well. Only a few clone troopers were left onboard the main deck of the cruiser.

"That's odd" said the captain, "what happened to the rest?"

Suddenly an infected clone trooper bursts out from the door all rabidly mad with anger.

"Doesn't look normal, fire!" said a clone trooper as he had no other choice but to kill his former comrade.

Suddenly sirens went on within the ship as the ship itself was being overrun with infected clone troopers, the clone troopers onboard that were not affected by the virus had oxygen helmets on to protect themselves from the virus. The captain of the flag ship was puzzled as one of the ships in the fleet wasn't responding to any commands after it was hit by a few missiles from the stealth Confederate ship.

"That's odd, why are they not responding to my commands" said the captain who then turned to the Republic admiral.

"Sir, one of our ships refuses to respond to our commands after it was hit by those strange torpedoes" said the captain.

"Mutiny" said the Admiral who then had the captain of the ship they were trying to contact ended up contacting them.

"Sir, I need help!" cried the captain who was struggling to maintain calm, "The soldiers, they have become infected with some kind of a virus!"

"Impossible!" cried the Admiral.

"Sir, we're receiving transmission from the ground on the colony" said the captain of the flag ship.

Indeed, an image of Dr. Hadis appeared before them.

"Ah, Admiral, I see you are experiencing some technical difficulties with one of your ships in your fleet" laughed Dr. Hadis, "my virus can indeed infect any organic being quite quickly if they're exposed to it. It was easy for me to test it on this Republic colony so disloyal to my Confederate friends."

"This is biological warfare and genocide!" screamed the Admiral to Dr. Hadis.

"It's just the old fashion game of divide and conquer" laughed Dr. Hadis.

Suddenly the Confederate ship began to set its eyes upon the flag ship itself of the fleet.

"Get the other ships out of here fast!" ordered the Admiral.

As the Republic fleet were indeed fleeing, meanwhile back on the ground, Kit Fisto along with the clone troopers were still having a rough time wondering where the reinforcements were coming. And on the Republic cruiser that was struck by the missiles by Dr. Hadis' ship, the clones who had survived the viral onslaught were wondering how to get off the ship as their former brothers now infected with the virus were roaming around the cruiser itself.


	5. Survive the Zombie Infested Ship

Chapter 5: Survive the Zombie Infested Ship

Indeed things were looking quite grim for the few clone troopers who had survived the missiles carrying Dr. Hadis' virus. They were certainly in a fight for their lives as their former friends now infected with the virus were everywhere onboard roaming about.

"What the heck are we going to do?" cried a clone trooper.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, the first thing is that we're going to find an escape pod off of this cruiser" continued another clone trooper.

"But there are too many of those infected onboard here" continued a third clone trooper.

"I do not care, we're going to have to go through them if we are to survive" continued the first clone trooper.

The clone troopers then picked up their weapons and headed on out, a few of their former comrades now infected charged at them to which they had no other choice but to fire back at them killing them all in their path.

"Man, that Dr. Hadis is going to pay for this" said a clone trooper who was moving over some of his dead comrades that were infected by the virus.

"I know what you mean, once we get off this ship, we'll find more answers" continued the second clone trooper.

Suddenly the clone troopers could hear more inhuman noises coming their way, as it were obviously their former comrades who had mutated thanks to the virus. One of the former clones ended up becoming a large tank zombie.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he stated he was working out" said a clone trooper who was firing back at his former clone comrade.

"Yea, I know what you mean, the guy touted about lifting weights more than us!" added another clone trooper.

The clone troopers managed to move right out of the way before the tank zombie ended up smashing itself right into the wall to which the clones just simply fired back at it. As they continued on their way, they heard some screams coming toward them, as it were obviously some witch zombies.

"Bah, it's those nurses, the virus got to them too!" cried a clone trooper.

"Just fire, fire, fire!" said another clone trooper.

The witch zombies ended up being killed, but as they were heading for the escape pods, they could tell someone else was following them that wasn't infected. A shadowy figure could be seen before them.

"Alright pal, hands where I can see them" said the clone trooper.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm the captain!" cried the captain who although was a coward, he was able to out maneuver the infected crew on the ship.

"How the heck did someone like you manage to out maneuver all of those who were infected?" asked another clone trooper who was quite curious on how the captain survived.

"I just used a grenade on them, and I ran as fast as I could" continued the captain.

"You don't supposed you may have brought a few of them along the way?" asked another clone trooper.

"Why would you ask that?" asked the captain.

"Because there are some of them are right behind you!" cried a clone trooper who then pushed the captain to safety and began to fire at the infected clones.

"Get the escape pod ready, we'll cover your back" said another clone trooper.

As the captain did just that, it was only a few more minutes into the mayhem did the captain manage to get the escape pod ready to which the clone troopers ran back into the escape pod while firing upon the infected crew and clones alike.

"We're almost there!" cried a clone trooper.

As they hatch for the escape pod closed, the escape pod launched right out of the cruiser, the flag ship that was leaving the scene noticed the escape pod.

"Sir, there's an escape pod from the infected ship" said a clone trooper to the captain of the flag ship and the Admiral.

"Send in a Republic gunship to pick them up" said the Admiral, "but be careful, inspect them for any signs of the virus."

"Will do" said the clone trooper.

But as things in space were going to go well for the survivors, that wasn't the same for the survivors below, Kit Fisto was still wondering where the reinforcements were as he was chopping the heads off the zombies that were coming his way along with the clone troopers who were firing back and were likely running low on ammo.

"Where the heck is the rescue party?" cried the clone commander.

"Something must be up in space" continued Kit who sliced a zombie in half.

"Great, that's just great!" cried the clone commander.

As the fighting was getting quite intense, a few of the zombies were being pushed over by Super Battle Droids from the Confederacy making it obvious that Dr. Hadis was on the warpath toward their direction.

"Great, now we have to deal with them!" cried a clone trooper who kept on firing.

Then a missile from a Trade Federation tank struck a few zombies as they were coming toward the clones.

"Hurry, move out of here!" cried Kit to the other clones and the clone commander.

As the Jedi and the clones moved out of the way, the Trade Federation tank began to fire rapidly at the zombies and where the clones might be alike.

"This is rather fun!" laughed the Battle Droid who was controlling the tank.

A few moments later, the tank carrying Dr. Hadis himself arrived as a few Super Battle Droids who were protecting Dr. Hadis killed several zombies that were coming toward them.

"Area secured" said the Super Battle Droid to Dr. Hadis.

"Excellent" said Dr. Hadis who got out of the tank, "now the Republic fleet is fleeing, we should have no trouble taking control over this former colony, we just need to eradicate the rest of the infected colonialists. Those clones and that Jedi couldn't have survived that onslaught."

"You want to transmit our progress to Count Dooku?" asked a Super Battle Droid.

"Yes indeed immediately" replied Dr. Hadis who was getting ready.


	6. Surprising Dr Hadis

Chapter 6: Surprising Dr. Hadis

The so-called good Dr. Hadis was indeed going to give details to Count Dooku on the recent victory, as the Battle Droids were scattered about trying to stop the onslaught of infected colonialists, Dr. Hadis had an R2 unit ready to send off a hologram message to Count Dooku.

"Ah, Dr. Hadis, I've read much about your experiments, tell me, have they actually brought victory to our cause?" asked Count Dooku.

"Oh yes indeed" replied Dr. Hadis, "my experiment that causes those to become rabidly infected have damaged the Republic's image. We launched a missile against a Republic cruiser, along with also annihilating an entire colony."

"I'm impressed, but I am also worried you have may have gotten yourself in a heap of trouble with your own experiments" continued Count Dooku.

"Nonsense" said Dr. Hadis, "the virus weaken the colonialists and the clone troopers onboard the Republic cruiser, there's nothing else that's wrong."

"I hope you're right on this one, Dooku out" said Count Dooku as the hologram disappeared.

As Dr. Hadis and the Battle Droids continued to search for any other infected colonialists, Kit Fisto along with the squad of clone troopers who were hiding out saw their chance.

"This is our chance" said Kit to the clone commander.

"We're low on ammo, but I think we can grab more from those droids" continued the clone commander.

The Jedi along with the clones launched a surprise attack on some Battle Droids patrolling an area of the city. But the fighting also caused more infected colonialists to be on the alert as many of them began to make their typical inhuman noises alerting themselves of their presence in the area.

"Blast, I thought those droids finished them off!" cried a clone trooper.

"Just fire and run!" cried the clone commander.

The infected colonialists were indeed shot dead by the clone troopers, to which they then continued on their path.

"If we capture Dr. Hadis, we can win this" said Kit.

The Jedi and the clones went to work evading the Battle Droids on their patrols in the ruined colony, and slicing and shooting any infected colonialists that still remained. But soon they came across Dr. Hadis who was sitting comfortably in a tent being guarded by a squad of Super Battle Droids, and Droidekas.

"Blast, we'll never get past them" said the clone commander.

"Leave that one to me" said Kit.

Kit went to work, as he used his levitation powers to lift a use slab of debris and threw it at some Super Battle Droids. The Droidekas soon followed as they began to shoot at Kit as he came toward them with his lightsaber. Kit was able to cut through the shields of each Droideka with ease, along with slicing through the Super Battle Droids.

"What the?" cried Dr. Hadis as his tent was sliced right open by the Jedi along with the clone troopers pointing their weapons at him.

"It's time you come with us for your crimes against humanity" said Kit.

"Ha, you think you've won here Jedi?" laughed Dr. Hadis.

The doctor tried his best to contact the stealth ship that was up above, but the ship itself was heading out of the system.

"I hope the doctor doesn't mind we take this ship out for a ride" said the Battle Droid in charge of the ship.

"You idiot, send in reinforcements!" cried Dr. Hadis

"Sorry" laughed the Battle Droid, "but Count Dooku wants an inspection of this ship."

The doctor was indeed frustrated, but for the Republic fleet that remained in the system, they were the ones who sent reinforcements on the ground eventually. A few moments later, the doctor was arrested by the clone troopers and was sent to the flag ship of the fleet.

"I am most deeply troubled by how a doctor like yourself could come up with such a vile virus" said the Admiral.

"Ha, I'll never tell you anything" said Dr. Hadis in a defiant mood.

"Well, you are going to have to, one way or another" said Kit as Dr. Hadis was led into an interrogation room, the scene ends from there for now.


End file.
